1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a method, system and program product for displaying a tooltip. Specifically, the present invention displays a tooltip for a length of time that is dependent on a feature of the content within the tooltip.
2. Background Art
Tooltips have become an everyday source of information for a number of computer applications. Specifically, tooltips are textual or graphical labels that appear over an icon/control area in a graphical user interface (GUI). In general, a tooltip provides descriptive information about the functions of the underlying icon. Typically, a tooltip is displayed when a user points a mouse (or other input) device to the icon. When the user later selects the icon, moves the mouse device away from the icon, or performs some keyboard action, the tooltip is usually closed.
Unfortunately, as helpful as tooltips can be, they can also be a hindrance. For example, the tooltips often obstruct a portion of the computer display. Moreover, when the user is forced take some action such as moving the mouse device to close/hide a tooltip, the efficiency with which the underlying application operates is compromised. In addition, the amount of descriptive content within the tooltips can vary depending on the function being described. To this extent, a tooltip can include text, graphical representations, or a mixture of text and graphical representations. Accordingly, the amount of time it takes to observe and understand the content within the tooltip may vary.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to improve the nature by which tooltips are employed. In one attempt, a user is able to determine the “trigger” time for displaying a tooltip. That is, the user can select the length of time that must elapse before a tooltip can be displayed. No previous system, however, addresses the problems associated with the length of time a tooltip is displayed once it appears. As indicated above, tooltips can include content of varying size, type, or complexity, and it could be advantageous to display certain tooltips longer than others.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for displaying a tooltip based on content within the tooltip. A further need exists for a tooltip to be displayed for an amount of time that is based on a feature of the content therein. Still yet, a need exists for the tooltip to be closed when the calculated amount of display time has elapsed.